


Маленький кусочек мира

by Aucella



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это один из заброшенных текстов, когда-то написанный по заявке на фест: "Рой, Хьюз. Таймлайн - Ишварская война. Рассказывать о Грейсии и Ризе, мечтать о яблочном пироге. NS!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленький кусочек мира

Звуки канонады потихоньку удалялись. Рой с трудом встал: вчера каменюкой от взрыва Кимбли ему ушибло ногу. Ничего вроде не сломано, но ходить больно. Ну, может это и к лучшему. Потихоньку, морщась, он пошел к палаткам, туда, где под навесом стояли грубые деревянные столы и пахло едой. В железную миску ему плеснули какого-то варева, и он сел, с облегчением вытянув ногу. Варево оказалось практически несъедобным, и Рой ковырял в нем ложкой, раздумывая, стоит ли напрягаться в поисках нормальной пищи или лучше посидеть, но остаться голодным?  
Рядом о столешницу стукнула такая же миска и на лавку плюхнулся Хьюз.  
\- Привет, пироманам! Как нога?  
\- Нормально.   
Хьюз сунул в рот ложку варева, заметно скис, но тут же принялся, как обычно, отвлекать себя от действительности.  
\- Знаешь, Гресия чудесно готовит! У нее совершенно необыкновенный яблочный пирог: такая начинка сладкая, кусочками и тесто такое… такое… слоями, что ли? И корицей пахнет. Ты фотографию видел? Ну да, видел конечно, я же тебе показывал. Вот. Приеду домой, попрошу, чтобы испекла две, нет три штуки.  
Хьюз запнулся, глядя на миску, проглотил ложку этой имитации еды как лекарство, не раздумывая, и продолжил.  
\- А где та девушка, с которой я тебя видел? Снайпер, хорошенькая такая? Глаза карие. Соколиный глаз, ага. Ей бы волосы отпустить – запутаться можно было бы.  
Рой нахмурился и заработал ложкой, всем своим видом посылая сигнал: «Отстань, не видишь, я занят и вообще не хочу об этом разговаривать». Но все было напрасно, когда Маэс заливался соловьем, никаких сигналов он не принимал. Варево неожиданно кончилось. Перед Роем стояла пустая миска.  
\- …И человек она очень хороший, я с ней о Гресии разговаривал. А будешь клювом щелкать – уведут, как пить дать, твои же подчиненные и уведут, останешься ни с чем.  
\- Маэс. – Рой отодвинул от себя миску. – Она – дочь моего учителя, понимаешь?  
\- Ну так тем более!  
\- И я ее в это втравил. В армию, в смысле. А предлагать ей теперь… все равно, что пытаться загладить вину. И так будет только хуже.  
Хьюз поправил очки, вздохнул.  
\- Во-первых, это был ее выбор, не находишь? Во-вторых… Извини, друг, но похоже, что ты боишься.  
\- На «слабо» ты меня не разведешь.  
\- А я и не развожу. Ты просто подумай. Пошел я.  
Хьюз поднялся с лавки и зашагал к кухне со своей миской в руках. Издалека было слышно, как он втолковывает повару о том, как прекрасно готовит его невеста, как она хороша, и как здорово, что он может задержаться с такой-то едой тут подольше, чтобы всем про нее рассказать. Рой усмехнулся. В следующий раз, как только Хьюз покажется на горизонте, варево волшебным образом станет лучше, а повар спрячется в палатке. У всего есть свои издержки, принцип равноценного обмена работает всегда и везде.  
А друг прав, и он действительно боится. Ведь за Ризу надо будет платить чем-то, что сгорело внутри во время войны.   
Кому же нужен твой пепел?


End file.
